


Sentient Life

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi pays a visit and learns something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentient Life

## Sentient Life

by James Rellan

They're not mine. No money made.

Not betaed.

* * *

**THEN**

Blair Sandburg felt his heart race. This guy, Jim Ellison, had just thrown him against a wall. Was he crazy? Or, maybe Blair was, 'cause this little bit o' roughness hit his buttons. 

'Neo-hippie what'? Blair could barely think he was so turned on. 'Maybe I'm suicidal'. 

He grabbed Ellison, much to the detective's surprise, and locked lips. 

Heaven. Bliss. Oh shit. He's kissing me back. 

Jim tore his mouth away from Blair's so they could breathe. 

"What's the deal, Chief? You looking to get busted?" 

"What? Hell, no, man. Have you ever looked in the mirror? You are so hot." 

To Blair's amazement, Mr. Toughcop blushed bright red. 

Ellison let go of Blair and turned his back for a moment. 

Blair decided to go for broke. "Look man, if your senses are online, I have no idea how to shut them off. But I can help you control them. I'll need to study you and your responses, okay? Any problems can be dealt with. You just gotta give me a chance." 

Jim said nothing for a long time then he turned to face the younger man again, decision made. "Okay, Chief. Here's the deal. You want to study me, fine. But get this, you sleep with me. Period. Nobody else. I have this possessive streak and what's mine stays mine. I don't share. Got it?" 

Sandburg blinked. Hoo-boy. Ellison wasn't kidding. Pacing, Blair tried to sort out his thoughts. A full sentinel. His doctorate. A totally monogamous relationship. Oh man. 

He looked up at Jim tentatively stroking his jaw with a finger. "I accept on one condition. When I'm guiding you, which will probably be 98% of the time, you don't hold back. Anything. Dreams, visions, if the gods talk to you, anything." 

Jim's mouth quirked at the gods remark. "I doubt that'll happen, but I agree." 

"Okay, good. So, when do we start? I've got a lot of things I want to try. Tests on all of your senses. Where do you live? I've got to move my stuff. Are you busy now?" 

"Breathe, Chief!" Jim laughed. "Why do I think my life just got more complicated?" 

**NOW**

Blair chuckled to himself. 

"What's so funny, baby?" Jim asked. 

"Remember the day you came to my office for the first time?" 

Jim grinned. "Yeah. You came on to me, you little slut." 

Blair made a face at his lover. "I was just thinking about it and I remember how scared I was. I didn't think I could do monogamy. But _we_ proved me wrong." 

Blair looked up at Jim slyly. "Even though we started out kinda rocky, what with Larry and all. But I did make it up to you." 

"Yeah," Jim smirked, "you clean very well when properly motivated." 

Sticking his tongue out at the older man, Blair took off for their bed. 

Jim laughed out loud. "You'd better be stripping off, Sandburg, 'cause I plan to take it out of your ass." 

He heard 'promises, promises' in a breathy whisper. 

From behind Jim came another voice. He'd been concentrating on his irrepressible guide, so the sudden appearance of Naomi Sandburg at the door threw him off stride. 

"What did you say?! If you think that I'm going to let you hurt Blair, you..." SuperMom began to rear her protective head. 

"Naomi!" Blair called down, obviously getting redressed. "I love you- but mind your own business, okay?" 

Nonplussed, Blair's mom stared at him. "But..." 

"Mom, back off. Jim's not capable of hurting me. But I do love to hear him snarl." Blair shot Jim a wicked grin. 

Naomi looked back and forth at the two men a speculative gleam in her eye. "I hear that." 

* * *

"Blair, I love your mom but, if she keeps after me about the cop/pig thing, I swear I'm gonna yell. I thought she 'let it go'," Jim fumed. 

"Naomi? Get over the 'pigs in jackboots'? I don't think that much time exists, man. 

"And I know she's laying it on a bit thick. But she really is worried about me." 

"Baby, I know you're not a cop and I don't want you to be," Jim said. "I want you to be Blair Sandburg, anthropologist, guide, friend and lover extraordinaire." 

Blair perked up immensely. "Are you saying I'm an extraordinary lover?" he grinned at Jim's suddenly pink face. 

"Actually," he whispered into his lover's ear, "No." 

A hurt pout settled over Blair's mouth. 

"You are a lover that totally blows my mind and every other part of me. I really don't think there's one word that can cover you, SnuggleBlair." 

The younger man half-laughed, half-snorted. "Jim!" he protested. 

"SnuggleBlair," Jim repeated. 

"Jimmy-poo." 

"Cuddle buns." 

Blair snickered. "Lambchop." 

"Guppykins." 

"AAARRRGGGHHH! That's awful, Jim. I think we should stick with SnuggleBlair." 

Jim smiled in smug triumph. 

Blair waited a beat. "Jimmy-poo." He headed for their bed losing his clothes along the way. 

"Sandburg!" roared Jim, who followed up the stairs in hot pursuit. 

He came to an abrupt halt at the sight of his naked lover waiting in their bed. 

"How about 'lover'?" Blair murmured. 

"That's my favorite." 

"Jimlover." 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Come here and love me." 

"Your wish is my command." 

* * *

Naomi opened the door to the loft and froze. She could hear Blair and Jim as they made love to each other. 

"Yes, god! Blair! Umm. Harder baby!" 

Naomi reeled in shock. That sounded like Jim was on bottom. 

"Jim! Lover! Ooooh, you're so tight. So hot. Love you, love you, love you." 

Naomi felt her jaw drop. She never thought-not in a million years! 

"BLAIR!" Jim screamed. 

His lover followed almost immediately with his own yell. After a few minutes, Blair chuckled. 

"J-i-i-m," he sing-songed. 

"J-i-i-m-m-y!" 

A grunt sounded that could've passed for 'what'. 

"I love you, baby," Blair laughed throatily, "especially when I turn you into a puddle of goo." 

"Well," Jim said, "something's certainly gooey." 

"EEEWWW!" Blair managed to actually sound disgusted but his giggle ruined the effect. 

"'Ew'? C'mere, runt, and I'll give you 'ew'!" 

Blair shouted with laughter. "No, Jim! AH! Not tickling! EEEK! Stop that! No fair- you're bigger than I am!" 

"All's fair in love and war, sweetheart. 

"OW! Sandburg!" Jim yelled. 

"Just a little love bite, Ellison. One more won't matter." 

"Love bites? Shit. I have to wear a turtleneck again?" 

"Oh no you don't," Blair shot back. "You're gonna wear your battle scars like a man. Show them off." 

Naomi swore she could hear Blair grinning. 

"It'll do wonders for my reputation." 

"I think everyone's pretty much got a handle on your rep, Chief," Jim laughed. 

Full of the devil, Blair remarked, "Well, you have one, too, Big Guy." 

"Me?" 

"Uh huh. Who was it that smooched me under the mistletoe, at the Christmas party, in the middle of Major Crimes?" 

Jim coughed. 

"Groped me in the men's room?" 

"Blair!" 

"Decided to park and get a little nookie after a stakeout?" 

"You deliberately drove me nuts that night," Jim defended. 

Blair continued relentlessly. "Growled 'mine' at that poor new member of staff. What's her name- Shelly?" 

"Damn right," Jim affirmed. "She all but draped herself over you. She just needed to know the boundaries." He paused. "Besides, everyone else got upset, too." 

"That's because they consider me yours." Blair sighed dramatically. "I suppose I shall resign myself to my fate and give myself to my growly, possessive mmmph. 

"Oh, Jim!" 

Naomi smiled, quietly shut the front door and went to bed. They'd all have a little talk in the morning. 

* * *

"Good morning, sweetie," Naomi greeted her son. 

Despite his usual morning grumpiness, Blair smiled at his mother. "Morning, Naomi. That smells great." 

"Well, I thought I'd make breakfast for you and Jim." 

"Are you okay, mom?" 

"Yes, sweetie. I've processed and decided to let go of my objections. It's obvious to anyone with eyes how much Jim loves you, and how much you love him. And you both deserve to be happy." 

"I'm glad you feel that way, Naomi," Jim's voice slightly startled mother and son. 

"Jim, man, some warning here," Blair growled, his loving expression in contrast to his stern tone. 

"Sorry," the older man muttered then kissed his lover good morning. 

"Well, at any rate, I'll be leaving in a couple of days so you to can have the place to yourselves again." Naomi kissed Blair then Jim on the cheek. "I guess it'll be nice to have a son-in-law. You be good to Blair or I'll forget a lifetime of pacifism." 

"I'll never hurt Blair," Jim vowed. 

"You're the best mom in the world," Blair sighed. He hugged Naomi and dragged Jim into the hug. 

And in the midst of this lovefest, three stomachs growled. 

* * *

End Sentient Life by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
